


One Lunatic One Ice pick

by kittyporkcati



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, necrophilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyporkcati/pseuds/kittyporkcati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wants to try something new with Jorel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Lunatic One Ice pick

**Author's Note:**

> If the tittle sounds familiar, its from a snuff video, which served as the inspiration for this as well as DaGuppz. Provided you don't mind a few viruses and you don't have a weak heart or stomach then I'd 10/10 recomend the video. Anyway you've been warned, enjoy.

Jorel squirmed against his restraints, trying to see how good of a job Danny did tying him up. So far it seemed he did very well, as usual. He was completely stretched out on their bed, with each ankle tied to the bed post keeping his legs apart and his wrist tied to one another with a rope attached to the head board.

Jorel would be lying if he said he did not like it when Danny did these things to him. Once they got close enough in their relationship, Danny convinced him he that he would like it, and he was right. Even the hot wax, whippings, nipple clamps and surprisingly the knife play. 

Today however Danny warned him as he was tying him up that he was going to be trying something new. Jorel was both thrilled and nervous at the same time knowing how rough Danny can be. They have always had a safe word, and though Jorel has never had to use it, some of the things Danny does really tempts him too. 

The anticipation was eating him up. It seemed like Danny was making him wait longer than usual. Normally when Danny tied him up he would leave and come back just a few minutes later, usually returning with something to ‘torture’ Jorel with. But it had been at least five minutes already and he could hear the kitchen draws opening and closing like Danny was looking for something. 

Soon enough Jorel heard footsteps coming up the hall and Danny entered the bedroom. He looked up and noticed that Danny was holding something behind his back. 

“Hey, baby sorry I kept you waiting so long I needed to find something.” He said with a hint of excitement in his voice. Jorel kept quiet as that’s what his boyfriend preferred. 

He moved out of Jorel’s view and sat on the dresser whatever he had behind his back. Laying his head back down, he began getting excited as he heard Danny undressing.

Danny climbed on top of Jorel, straddling his waist. 

“I think you’re going to like what I have in mind today. Look how hard you are already.” He said stroking Jorel’s erection. 

Jorel moaned at his touch. He noticed that Danny was paying a lot of attention to his slit and he wondered if it had something to do with was he had planned. 

Before he could do too much thinking, Danny leaned over him to kiss up his abs and chest. Slowly he made it to his lips. He sucked and nibbled on his upper lip while rubbing their noses together. 

Danny grinded his hips into Jorel’s making him attempt to move his but soon found that couldn’t on account of the ropes. He let out a frustrated whine, making Danny laugh, probably feeling quite proud of his rope skills. 

“So are you ready to know what the surprise is, Jay?” He asked. 

Jorel nodded. 

“Then let me go get it.”

He got off of Jorel and when over to the dresser and to pick something up and returned to the bed, not letting the other man see what he was holding.  
Danny got back on top of Jorel and held up an ice pick. 

Jorel felt his stomach knot when he saw it, but he trusted that Danny would never actually hurt him, on purpose at least. After all they had used knives before so this would most likely be similar to that, Jorel thought. 

“W—what are going to do with that?” Jorel asked in a shaky voice. 

“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise,” he said. 

Jorel was slightly taken back seeing how he thought the ice pick was the only surprise. 

“You remember the safe word, right?” Danny asked gently getting a nod in response. 

Danny laid the ice pick on the bed next to Jorel and began kissing him once more. During the kiss he grabbed the ice pick and dragged across Jorel’s neck and chest. 

Sitting back up and looking down, he could see the nervous expression on the submissive’s face. Smiling to himself, he gave Jorel little pokes with the implement on his stomach making him squirm what little he could. 

Moving downward on the bed, he kissed Jorel’s lower abdomen and used his free hand to play with his nipples. 

He then took hold of Jorel’s cock and put the tip in his mouth and began sucking him harshly. For a moment, Jorel forgot all about his nerves. 

“That should do it,” Danny said sitting back up, all too soon for Jorel. 

Before Jorel had the chance to wonder what he meant by that, Danny brought the ice pick up to his own mouth and licked getting his spit all over it. Once he felt like he had enough on there he grabbed Jorel’s cock and gently drug the ice pick up it, starting at the base and going all the way to the tip and stopping there. He teased his slit with the sharp tool making Jorel squeeze his eyes shut and look away. 

After a few more seconds of that Jorel felt a burning type pain in his dick and looked to the ice pick slowing going inside of him. 

Jorel saw Danny staring down at him, with a steady hand on his cock and the ice pick. Danny leaned in to kiss his inner thighs and nibble the sensitive skin gently as a distraction. Even with the pain, Jorel couldn’t help but sigh feeling those soft lips. 

With the ice pick now more than halfway in, all he could do was bite his tongue to keep from saying the safe word. He desperately wanted to make Danny proud of him and so he decided he could endure it for him.

Once Danny assumed his hole had been dilated enough he began to move the ice pick in and out, making Jorel cry in pain. 

Tears were pouring out of Jorel’s eyes, soaking the sheet below him. His dick was now red, almost purple, and blood was starting leak out. All he could feel was the burning and the sharp tip stabbing from inside him with each thrust. 

Though his physical pain was close to unbearable, looking up to see Danny smiling sadistically, with no regards to him, hurt even worse. 

“D-Danny, I can’t take a-anymore. P-please stop.” Jorel begged, hoping to snap Danny out of his trance. 

Jorel continued begging but Danny never looked up. 

Finally, Jorel could not take anymore and he screamed, ”PUMPKIN.” He knew the safe word would get his attention. 

It did just that. Danny kept the same expression. He ripped the ice pick out, making Jorel scream in pain. 

“Don’t worry, Jay, I’ll stop now, and I’ll even take all your pain away,” He said. 

Jorel could only look up at him in confusion. He didn’t have time to say anything else before Danny grabbed a pillow and held it down over his face. 

All of his pleas and screams were muffled. He wondered how Danny could ever do this to him. As he became dizzy from a lack of oxygen, it became apparent that his once lover was not stopping. He did, however, take away the pain; it was replaced with sadness and betrayal. 

Once Jorel was unconscious, Danny stabbed his heart with the ice pick to make sure he would not wake up. 

Danny took the pillow off Jorel’s face. He looked so much better now, he thought, calm and expressionless. 

With Jorel completely unable to protest now, Danny lowered his hips to line his cock up to his dead boyfriend’s ass. 

Once he got a steady rhythm, he leaned in to his face to wipe away what was left of his tears, and kiss his lips while he was still warm. 

A few short minutes later, he was unable to hold off any longer and came inside Jorel. 

He knew he needed to start disposing of the body, but after all that he was too tired to do anything and decided spending one last night with Jorel was more important.

He cut Jorel’s wrist and legs free since the ropes were no longer need and pulled the covers up over the two of them.

“Goodnight Jorel.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a terrible person but there it is. Thank you for reading hope you all enjoyed it, those of you that make it to the end.


End file.
